Solomon Tecer
Solomon Tecer, familiarly known as Ashcan, is a former knight marshal. He is a human male character who originated from the Kharidian region and practices Saradominism . Appearance The man of Kharidian/Asgarnian descent stands at an unimpressive 5'10". His build can be described as unusually slender, better for endurance and quick fighting. The color of his eyes are a darker hue of blue, contrary to his blood-red hair that is usually kept short for low maintenance. He usually travels with most of his weapons on hand; these include his crossbow, some darts tipped in non-lethal poison, his small White-tinted dagger, and his razor-sharp claws which are concealed under his arm braces. The extremely light armor he wears is catered to resist magic; the snakeskin top and chaps see that those who attempt to blast him with supernatural power are met with difficulty save for the metal kiteshield he carries adorning a blue and white Asgarnian symbol. He is always armed to the teeth, for the city he stands by can be unforgiving... Personality Ashcan is known for his calm, regal behavior when he is around others. Some would go so far to say he "kisses up to any and every symbol of authority," seeing as he is well-liked among commanders and symbols of nobility. He observes every situation he encounters, thus rendering him completely silent unless called upon. The military man makes it painfully obvious that he is a part of an organized peace-keeping force. He does whatever is necessary to prevent unneeded ending of lives whether it be taking the risky final shot from the end of the room, or tending to the wounds of an injured commoner. He is a very proficient field medic, but he can only divert those who suffer from major trauma. His purpose is clear: he works tirelessly and often alone to keep order around the city in which he defends. More recently, he's been subject to depression due to lack of sleep. He chooses to patrol the bar at later hours to disrupt any suspected syndicates. The people he knows hear quite a lot about the overall state of Falador from his rambling about how disorderly the town has become since the "fall of any and all knight forces" among the city. Despite what lonesome comments he states to others he actually has quite a supportive friend pool: his fellow knights Tyrzi and Suzaku. Contrary to the former White Knight title, Ashcan actually doesn't stress over the Kinshra knights unless told or convinced otherwise. He sees it as a "prolonged political difference" and treats it as such. The very few Black knights he sees he refers to them as "kiddies," seeing as he witnessed a few brandishing ''extremely ''unconventional weapons during a castle breach. Notable History Ashcan first started working toward the goal of becoming a guard at the age of 9. Around this time, his father was serving in the Al-Kharid guard while he and his Faladian mother lived just across the river in Lumbridge. His father was a Captain of the Guard while his mother stayed home and taught the child how to fend for himself. His mother taught him everything; cooking, cleaning, reading and writing were imbedded in his mind well into his teens. Even though the kingdom of Misthalin was infested with hostile creatures they never proved a problem to anyone of the Tecer family. This also included his all-knowing mother. There were days his father would come back with numerous injuries from would-be adventurers. His mother would tend to these while Ashcan watched and slowly learned. Everyday there was something different whether it was multiple contusions, stitching up a deep cut, or even negating the effects of magic spells. There were times when his mother wasn't present. When she came back from these absences she'd be too exhausted to even speak with the others. The married couple drifted apart, and at the age of 20 his parents ended their marriage quietly. Even as an adult, Ashcan was devastated as he didn't know the reason for the sudden break-up. Extras *Ashcan's hair is actually dyed. His true hair color is dark brown. Anytime anyone asks about it he says he "got it from his mother," which is impossible because she had black hair. *The only reason why he prefers the name "Ashcan" is because he feels his given name doesn't suit a knight. *The player behind Ashcan originally based his feelings toward the Kinshra on his own country's political system. *Players see Ashcan and often "mistake" his name for the word Asscan. This also spread amongst the knights while he was a squire. *Ashcan has no knowledge of the god Zaros. He also thinks Mahjarrat are part of an underground cult bent on world domination but lack proper funding. *For a brief amount of time he met a woman of the sea. This is still acknowledged as a part of his history albeit short-lived. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Kharidian Category:Military Category:Male Category:Retired Category:White Knights Category:Asgarnia